Sueños de Tormenta
by Randa1
Summary: Visiones, sueños que te quitan la paz, la amenaza de una tormenta que promete solo destruccion y muerte.. que te roban la felicidad


Sueños de Tormentas

Por Randa

Esta es la continuacion de historias paranormales, antes fue Sanozuke en El Camino de los Cerezos

Ahora le toca el turno al bate a Kenshin

Ya tengo otra en mente para Megumi y otra que involucra a Tae y su hermana Sae .. 

Veamos si les gusta

Una nube oscura de tormenta amenazaba con desatarse y cubria el cielo impidiendo ver a la luna y las estrellas

El suelo temblaba bajo los cascos de los caballos que en su loca carrera llevaban por delante todo lo que se les cruzara

El joven los fustigaba para que no disminuyesen su carrera y ocacionalmente volteaba para ver a los pasajeros que estaban en la parte trasera de la carreta

Debia llegarcon el medico de inmediato....

Siguio fustigando a los corceles con mas fuerza, la joven mujer que transportaba, acunaba con amor al niño que llevaba en su pecho y comenzo a entonar una dulce melodia, una cancion de cuna con la cual solia tranquilizar al pequeño

La carreta seguia corriendo a toda velocidad por el sendero del bosque hasta que de repente, una pelota salio de entre los arbustos,y tras el, un niño que la atrapo

Mas debido a la sorpresa, al miedo de ver como se avecinaba sobre si el coche se quedo paralizado a mitad del camino

El joven pelirrojo volteo una vez mas preocupado por el estado del bebe que transportaba, por eso no vio salir la pelota y mucho menos al niño

Trato de detener a los caballos pero...........

El bramido de los caballos retumbaba entre los arboles, esto fue lo ultimo que detallo Kenshin Himura justo antes de despertar sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor y con la respiracion entrecortada

Desde hace mucho tiempo habia aprendido a vivir con las pesadillas que cada noche le asaltaban debido a su pasado como Battosai el destajador, recuerdos sangrientos y dolorosos

Mas con el paso del tiempo aprendio a convivir con sus fantasmas, con sus pesadillas

Y que era esta que tenia de especial sobre las otras?

Para empezar que no era un recuerdo, el nunca estuvo en un camino parecido. Nunca tuvo que transportar de esa manera a Kaoru ni a su hijo Kenji.

Mas esta pesadilla fue tan vivida, no era solo producto de su imaginacion, hasta parecia que podia percibir el olor de la sangre en el ambiente y sentir el vibrar del suelo bajo los cascos de los caballos

Esa noche no pudo volver a dormir, al igual que las ultimas seis noches, este sueño venia a el y luego el despertaba sobresaltado y con una profunda desazón en su corazon, hasta parecia que en verdad habia arrollado a ese niño...

Y la sangre.. tanta sangre.. que le impactaba como nunca habia creido.. una sensacion de perdida indesccriptible.. como si perdiese tambien algo muy valioso para el

Un niño que no existia y que en su vida habia visto

Su amiga Megumi le receto una serie de medicamentos para dormir mejor

Incluso llego a prestar oidos a los locos consejos de su amigo Sanozuke y fue a visitar a una adivino que le explicase que sucedia:

- Extraño, muy extraño en verdad - murmuaba el adivino-, y digame : desde cuando tiene estos sueños?

- Aproximadamente cuatro dias - respondio el pelirrojo

- Y dice que no conoce al niño?

- No

- Que nunca ha estado en ese sendero de bosque?

- No

Y que ni siquiera tiene coche... Exacto 

El adivino coloco una mano en la frente de Kenshin, cerro los ojos, y parecio entrar en una especie de trance, despues los abrio y dijo:

- Amigo mio permitame decirle que usted puede haber sido bendecido con un aviso de los dioses

- Nani?

- Algunas veces - comenzo a explicar el adivino-, los dioses nos envian señales advirtiendonos del peligro, un presentemiento, lo que llamamos intuicion..., otras veces es a travez de los sueños

- Y como sabremos el momento en que eso ocurra? - pregunto Sanozuke

- Sus sueños son exactos en cada detalle todas las noches?

- Si - respondio Kenshin

- No varian?

- No – dijo, luego se corrigio-, bueno.. aparecen mas detalles en cada ocasion

- En la mayoria de los casos estos sueños se vuelven mas detallistas a medida que se acerca el evento, el dia que esos sueños cambien y perciba mas detalles, sera la señal que esta proximo a cumplirse, por lo general en los proximos dias

- Como puedo hacer para imperdirlo?

- Alejese de todo lo que este relacionado con ese sueño hasta que desaparezca, no conduzca coches, no pasee por los bosques...

Bien, decirlo era muy sencillo pero hacerlo..., Tokio estaba rodeado de bosques por todos lados

Pero una posibilidad vino en su ayuda

Recibio una llamada del consulado Holandes, al parecer Shogo le habia mandado un mensaje urgente a Kenshin

Era de una importancia tal que debia ser recogido personalmente

Junto con esta nota llegaron los pasajes de barco para Kenshin, Kaoru y su hijo

Kaoru acepto encantada la idea, ya sentia ella que algo sucedia y creyo que lo mejor seria relajarse por unos dias.. Kenshin habia estado muy tenso ultimamente y no dormia nada bien

El coche iba a toda velocidad

El fustigaba los caballos y aumento el paso

A sus espaldas la voz femenina comenzo a entonar la cancion de cuna tan familiar

Los grandes arboles alineados, franqueando a los lados no permitian ver mas que el camino frente a el y a los caballos color negro ricamente ataviados, como para un desfile o algo así con arneses rojos y dorados

En el cielo no brillaban la luna ni las estrellas , cubiertas por una terrible nube de tormenta que amenazaba con desatar su furia .Su desesperacion lo hacia descuidado, volteaba regularmente hacia la mujer y hacia el niño.., no pudo ver la pelota que salia de entre los arboles y mucho menos al niño que venia tras de ella

Trato de detener a los caballos a tiempo

Pero fue muy tarde

Otra vez esa pesadilla – piensa Kenshin despues de despertarse sobresaltado nuevamente-, por favor Kami – sama – suplicaba desesperado – haz que pare este sueño... esta angustia, esta opresion en mi corazon.. 

Salio del camarote a pasear por la cubierta, sentia unos locos deseos de llorar y no queria preocupar mas a Kaoru

Ya amanecia y Kenshin aun estaba en la cubierta, entonces Kaoru se acerca a el angustiada y le dice:

Kenshin, ven rapido.., algo le sucede a Kenji!!!!!!! 

El niño ardia en fiebre

Trataron en vano de hacerle bajar la fiebre todo el dia

Ya por la noche cualquier esfuerzo resulto futil.., Kenji tenia por encima de los 40 grados

El barco hizo una escala de emergencia en un pequeño puerto de pescadores

Pidieron por un medico pero dijeron que este – el doctor Anesaki- habia ido a una aldea cercana a abastecerse de medicinas

Que no creian que volviese hasta el dia siguiente, si no es que mas...

Kenshin y Kaoru no podian esperar mas, cada segundo era crucial para la vida del pequeño Kenji

Preguntaron donde estaba esa aldea y les informaron que a unos 80 kilometros siguiendo por el camino que atravesaba el bosque

80 kilometros!!! – penso Kenshin-, es mucha distancia 

Y así, a pesar de sus miedos, pidio informacion acerca de donde alquilar un caballo o una carreta

Resulta que uno de los herreros mas prestigiosos de la region tenia su taller en esa aldea

Fueron con el pero el solo tenia la carreta y los caballos que se usarian para la boda del hijo del terrateniente que se realizaria al dia siguiente y que llevaria a los novios

En vista de la situacion, dejo que Kenshin usara la carreta

Le dio dos buenos caballos, precisamente los que iban a ser usados para la boda

Dos caballos negros

Y sus arneses eran rojos y dorados

Kenshin quedo paralizado ante la vison sacada expresamente de sus mas terribles pesadillas

El grito de deseperacion de Kaoru lo hizo reaccionar

Kenji ya no respiraba...

Habilmente, Kenshin hizo una pequeña insicion en la traquea del niño e introdujo un pequeño cilindro a manera que el flujo de aire se restableciera

Venciendo a sus miedos y demonio monto a Kaoru y al niño en la carreta y fustigo a los caballos enfilandose hacia el camino que atravesaba el bosque

Tiempo despues, aparecio en el cielo una espesa nube de tormenta que amenazaba con oscurecer la noche 

Esta cubrio la luna y las estrellas

Despues de dar vuelta en uno de los recodos del camino, entraron en una seccion franqueada por inmensos arboles de lado y lado

El pequeño Kenji comenzo a convulsionar.. Kenshin volteaba a ver a su hijo y dirigia nuevamente su vista la camino alternativamente

Tras el Kaoru comenzo a cantar una cancion de cuna a su pequeño a fin de tranquilizarlo

Los nervios de Kenshin no soportaron mas.., los sucesos estaban sucediendo uno tras otro.. hasta que de repente..

Kenshin detuvo los caballos .......

Kenshin .. – pregunto Kaoru angustiada-, que sucede? 

Pero Kenshin no respondia, solo miraba fijamente el camino frente a el

Cuanto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo?, .. segundos tal vez

Pero a el le parecieron horas....

Hasta que un sonido hizo que diera un respingo y saliese de su estado de Shock

Una pequeña pelota roja salio de entre los arboles y tras ella...

Un niño

Si Kenshin no hubiese detenido su marcha tal vez .......

Tras el niño salio un hombre que portaba un gran paquete en su espalda, el hombre cargo al niño y observo como Kenshin lo miraba con ojos vacios, como si viese algo mas alla de el.. a la nada

Fue entonces que diviso dentro de la carreta a Kaoru con el niño en brazos y se acerco corriendo hacia ellos

Puedo ayudarlos – dijo acercandose a la carreta-, oh por dios – exclamo viendo a Kenji- permitame ayudarlos, soy doctor 

Kenshin solo atino a voltear mientras el hombre subia la carreta y atendia al niño

Saco del enorme paquete en su espalda, unas hierbas medicinales e instuyo a Kenshin para que hiciese un fuego e hirviese algo de agua

Tuvo que apremiarlo ya que el pelirrojo no habia reaccionado del todo

Despues que hiciese la curacion al niño, el doctor les dijo que habian corrido con suerte, si no se hubiesen detenido, tal vez se habrian cruzado y Kenji no estaba en condiciones de esperar mas

La providencia lo hizo detenerse a tiempo señor – dijo el medico-, eso salvo la vida de su hijo 

Kenshin solo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento el sabia que la providencia habia intervenido para salvar esa noche .. a mas de uno

Y mientras veia al hijo del doctor jugar con su pelota penso:

Si fue la providencia que nos salvo – luego añadio-, .. mas de lo que cree doctor.. mas de lo que cree 

Y la nube de tormenta no desato su furia esa noche y partio hasta desaparecer, dejando ver en el firmamento el brillo puro de las estrellas

Una vez mas

Nos vemos en el proximo Fic ^_^

Chaup

Randa


End file.
